


New

by Lucyemers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Happiness for Adam Parrish, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Religion, St. Agnes, The Raven Boys Spoilers, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyemers/pseuds/Lucyemers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments of happiness for Adam Parrish</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the May Fic Challenge hosted by ultrahotpink. I'm a bit behind, but there will be more to come.  
> More info here: http://ultrahotpink.tumblr.com/post/143437434470/may-fan-fictiondrabble-challenge

Adam woke suddenly. This was not strange. He didn’t always work on Sunday mornings, but Robert Parrish always drank on Saturday nights. Adam was used to being jolted out of sleep by doors slamming and floors shaking as his father stumbled home from whatever bar or bed he had spent the night in. His waking self was used to it. His sleeping self was always unprepared. It was that moment between waking and sleeping when he didn’t quite know where he was, when he hadn’t yet strained his ears to decipher whether his father was on a stumbling course for Adam’s room or had gone quiet and had passed out somewhere along the way, that he would feel his heart beating in his throat producing a sensation somewhere between asthma and nausea. 

This Sunday he woke in that same split-second purgatory between terror and relief. He waited for the floor to shake. It did. But it shook with the vibrations of the St. Agnes church organ. He waited to hear breaking glass and heard only the clear peal of church bells. He allowed the relief to wash over him. He fell back against the pillow now entirely conscious of where he was. He could hear the congregation murmuring below him. 

Somewhere down there was Ronan, who Adam knew had been up early enough to take Matthew to breakfast at the diner across the street. He couldn’t have gotten much sleep after helping Adam haul boxes up three flights of stairs into his new bedroom. Adam had been working late at the factory and they hadn’t started the moving process until 11 p.m. 

And so Adam spent his first Sunday morning in his room above St. Agnes as the first Sunday morning in his life not in fear but at peace. Not straining his ears for the low voice of Robert Parrish. but reveling in the unrealistic notion that if he listened closely enough, deaf ear notwithstanding, he might hear the praying voice of Ronan Lynch.

Below him the congregation intoned, “Thanks be to God.”

Adam closed his eyes and felt safe. This was something new.


End file.
